This invention relates to automobile communication systems.
Automobile communication systems such as hands-free cellular telephone systems are often used to facilitate voice communication between an operator of an automobile and a remote telephone user over a voice communication channel.
During a hands-free telephone call, the environment of an automobile cabin typically includes both speech and ambient noise (e.g., road noise, engine noise, etc.). Ambient noise can have a negative effect on the quality and user experience of voice communications. Thus, it is desirable to transmit the speech over the voice communication channel while transmitting as little as possible of the ambient noise. For this reason, many conventional automobile communication systems include systems which reduce the amount of ambient noise that is transmitted over the voice communication channel while preserving speech.